Incarceration
The Turian stirs, pain flooding his senses - his capture by Cerberus on the Ice Giant was far from gentle. An alarm sounds, his restraints fall away, and he feels his strength returning... Number of checkpoints: 6 Walkthrough The turian target of Randall Ezno is now prisoner of Cerberus on the Barn space station. He is now attached to an operating table for experimentation. During the escape of his former hunter, an alarm sounds in his cell. The actions of Randall and his Volus ally released all of the test subjects and the facility is in bedlam. The guard of the turian is killed, and he feels his strength returning. The turian will then grab a weapon to escape the facility. As a general note, getting the "veteran" rank for the checkpoints of this bonus mission is much harder than in the main plot. Due to limited arsenal and powers, even finishing the mission a challenge. To get veteran rank, you will have to find a balance between speed and caution to avoid any damage in order to ensure high time and health rankings. A good knowledge of the level and the adversaries that you will encounter at each point is then necessary to achieve the perfect run. It is also important to use your tech power Cloak at the right moments. It should be used to take strategic cover or to safely shoot a dangerous enemy, rather than as a backup mechanism in case of danger. Its cooldown is too high and its duration too low to rely on frequently. Finally, your style ranking will be hard to improve due to the limited arsenal at your disposal. Except for the weakest ones, it will be extremely difficult to shoot several enemies in a row because your weapon will quickly overheat. There is no way to upgrade that which improves weapon recharge times. If you want to improve your style, it is necessary to switch weapons after each enemy. Choose which enemies to eliminate with the assault rifle versus the shotgun by taking their respective range into account. Finally, due to the lack of biotics and weak firepower, armored targets such as Riot Troopers or Krogan Prisoners will require perfect aim to kill in a short period of time. Checkpoint 1 After his awakening, the turian shoots his way past Cerberus troops and other escaped test subjects shooting at each other in order to escape the facility. The first checkpoint of this bonus mission is divided into 3 main corridors. In the first zone, Asari Prisoners are fighting a squad of Orcus Mech supported by one engineer. You can find some credits on the small room on your right or you can directly confront your adversaries. When they are eliminated take the credits in the room in front of you and then you can go on the right corridor protected by a Grad Turret and another squad of three mechs. After that, a third large corridor is available on your right where you will encounter six mechs, one engineer and one trooper. When they are dealt with, two riot troopers and another trooper will also appear at the end of the corridor. If you come too close a second turret will spawn from the roof to support them. It is recommended to advance carefully by killing the riot troopers before approaching the tower. When everybody is annihilated, three last riot troopers covered by a single trooper will come one by one to stop you. When the checkpoint is over, you can take the credits on the room on your right before taking the elevator to the next checkpoint. Checkpoint 2 You will directly arrive on a platform in the back of two patrolling troopers. Use the surprise for easy kills. When you advance in the checkpoint a trooper protected by a large crate will ambush you and more reinforcements will arrive behind him. A riot trooper and several troopers protected by a sniper will then fire at you. Fortunately, a Krogan Prisoner arrives on their back during the fight. Use that distraction at your advantage by killing the most dangerous adversaries like the riot trooper and the sniper. This checkpoint is cleared when the last of those foes is eliminated. You will be able to reach two destroyed rooms that were used for experiments. In there, credits can be found in safe a deposit box and on a console before reaching the third checkpoint. Checkpoint 3 In the next room three asari prisoners will attack you. When they are eliminated a last asari and two krogans will come from the left door. Because they come one by one, they are not a real threat for you. However be advised that they will rush at you and that the krogan's charge can be deadly if not avoided. When the room is cleared the checkpoint is finished and you can advance to the next one. Checkpoint 4 In the corridor on your left you will encounter three other asaris who will try to stop you. They are well protected by the crate but you can go close to the first to melee her or you can shoot in the canister to make them explode. The explosion will deal some damage and will throw them out of cover. When they are dealt with, a krogan equipped with a powerful M-333 Particle Beam will come from the front door while a squad of Orcus mech will arrive from the right. It is recommended to keep a good distance between them because they will distract each others. When they are all destroyed you can reach the corridor on your left or take the credits lying in the front room. This corridor is protected by a Centurion and a trooper. Once more, they are not easy to hit due to their good cover and due to the lack of biotics. After that, you will arrive on another corridor defended by a large squad of troopers. They are well covered while your protective wall can be broken. Keep moving to kill the distance between you and them. After a moment, three riot troopers and a centurion will arrive as reinforcement. Keep your shotgun to quickly eliminate the two closest riot troopers. In addition to that, a sniper recognizable by his red beam will be located in the end of the corridor. This dangerous enemy can kill you in one shot and it is then needed to stay out of his sight. Your cloak can be useful to move from one spot to another or to kill this sniper without taking any damage from other adversaries. When the last enemy of this corridor have fallen, this checkpoint is finally completed and you can head to the upcoming zone. Checkpoint 5 For the fifth checkpoint, you enter a large hall transformed in a real warzone where Cerberus troops are fighting the released prisoners. At your arrival, a trooper and a sniper located on your left are shooting a krogan in the middle of the hall. In addition, asaris prisoners are hidden on your right in a small inner room to cover the krogan. You can either let them shoot each other’s or you can engage the fight to finish the checkpoint faster or to improve your style points. In both case, use the conflict between the two belligerents at your advantage. Be advice that the krogan will rush you if he sees you when you enter the hall, your tactical can then be advisable. In one hand, when the first prisoners have fallen three other krogans will appear from the right door of the hall. On the other hand, the first Cerberus troops will be replaced by more troopers, riot troopers, an engineer, another sniper and one centurion coming from your front side. The krogans can engage the remaining Cerberus troops if you let them live long enough and if you do not draw attention. It is highly recommended to use such a distraction to avoid any damage. In this part, use your tactical cloak as much as you can to remain hidden and to assassinate the good target while you improve your style ranking. Be also advice that as usual, the riot trooper will try to flank you when others adversaries, including the sniper, will fire at you. Checkpoint 6 On this last checkpoint, the fight culminating in a confrontation with an Ogre Mech and an endless supply of Orcus Mechs. This fight is particularly difficult due to your low firepower. To win this, it is necessary to eliminate the small Orcus Mechs as fast as you can to not become overwhelmed by too much adversaries at once. Do not forget to use those small mech to improve your style ranking if needed. It is also recommended to use your cloak as much as you can to deal heavy damage with your shotgun to the ogre mech's weak spots. For the rest, keep moving and avoid special attack from the mech to stay alive during this long fight. Be also advice that you have plenty of time to kill this enemy even if you want the veteran rank (more than ten minutes) but that you have to avoid lots of damage to get the best "health" result. Eventually you reach a large, empty room. Upon moving to the far wall, you can see the Director and several Cerberus personnel on the other side of a window. The Director laughs at you as a turret deploys in the room. With no available cover, the view fades to black. There's no escape and the bonus mission is completed. Enemies *Orcus Mech *Grad Turret *Trooper *Riot Trooper *Centurion *Sniper *Engineer *Asari Prisoner *Krogan Prisoner *Ogre Mech Notes *This particular mission is the Bonus Mission of Mass Effect: Infiltrator; the protagonist is not Randall Ezno but the target from his first mission. *Unlike the main campaign, the Store is not available during this mission. However, the credits earned with the completion of those checkpoints can be spent in the Store in order to improve Randall's arsenal. *There is then no possibility to improve the equipment or the abilities of the protagonist. Because of that and due to his limited and lower-powered arsenal enemies are much more difficult to take down. *The Morality system of the game has no impact on this bonus mission and reciprocally. *Earning a veteran medal for the six checkpoints of the mission will update the Cerberus Escapees War Asset for Mass Effect 3 with an additional 40 points. ru:Заключение Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions Category:DLC